1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microscope system and a method for measuring a refractive index of a sample.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fluorescence observation method using a multi-photon excitation microscope is attracting attention as a method for observing a biological sample. The multi-photon excitation microscope excites a sample with excitation light having a wavelength longer than that of excitation light of a single-photon excitation microscope. As light having a long wavelength is hardly scattered, the multi-photon excitation microscope enables making excitation light reach a deep portion of a sample that easily scatters light, such as a biological sample, and as a result, the multi-photon excitation microscope enables observing a deeper portion of a sample than the single-photon excitation microscope.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-101942 discloses a microscope including a wavefront modulator on an optical path. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-224841 discloses a laser beam machining device, and describes that chromatic aberration is generated by the dispersion of a material.